LOL: Lord of the Rings version
by Ceu Praca
Summary: This is for the Lord of the Rings MOVIES. And this is simply a collection of oneshots pointing out and poking fun at various scenes in the movies. Make no mistake, I LOVE the LotR series, but I can't help but laugh at certain things. On hold for now due to other, more important projects snaring my attention.
1. Can't Touch This

This will be pointing out the most funny things in the Lord of the Rings movies. NOT the books, mind you. Just the movies. :D This will probably shatter your world, and I hope you all laugh a lot reading this.

_**Can't Touch This**_

The Fellowship ran single-file across the insanely narrow bridge to escape the Balrog. As soon as they were all safely across, Gandalf turned and stood, blocking the shadow beast's path. He clutched both his sword and his staff in his hands. He raised them up and formed a shining, blue barrier around himself as the beast of shadow slashed down at him with a sword of fire. It bounced off, creating a sonic, crackling boom. "You shall not pass!" The old wizard rammed his staff down into the bridge, causing it to crumble. The Balrog screeched noiselessly as it fell into the black chasm.

Gandalf let out a childish whoop and danced forward and backward. "Oh yeah! Can't touch this!" He turned and ran back to the Fellowship with a grin, the Balrog's whip narrowly missing him, and all of them stared at him in shock. Legolas seemed about to pass out from fright, and Frodo's jaw was hanging open. "Let's get on with bringing the Ring to Mordor, shall we?" he asked exuberantly.

* * *

One thing about the bridge scene always bugged me...Gandalf stands there for a full five seconds, thus allowing the Balrog to grab him with it's whip. Why didn't he run back to the Fellowship, _THEN_ catch his breath?


	2. Cave Troll

_**Cave Troll**_

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir exclaimed after a near-miss with two arrows. Aragorn sighed, and Gandalf just rolled his eyes.

"As if this quest wasn't already life-threatening enough!" Gimli growled angrily.

"A cave troll is coming!" Legolas shouted.

"We know already!" Merry screamed at him. "Now do something about it!"

Frodo looked over at Sam and just shrugged. "How do we kill it?"

"I 'ave no idea, Mr. Frodo."

"I have arrows!" Legolas declared for no reason at all.

"We knew that," Gandalf said to him irritatedly.

Before they could discuss it any further, the humongous cave troll burst through the door, led by…a ridiculously puny orc. Pippin almost laughed as the thing began swinging it's huge club, taking town hundreds of it's own people before attacking the Fellowship. They were thrown, tossed about, and Aragorn was even knocked unconscious, then Legolas had the bright idea to shoot an arrow up through it's mouth and into the thing's brain…after it had skewered Frodo with it's spear, of course. Good thing the little hobbit was wearing an indestructible undershirt.

* * *

When the troll first enters the scene, it's led by a tiny orc that wouldn't be able to do anything if it DID want to go somewhere else. And when it first comes in, it stand there roaring for a while, giving Legolas a _perfect_ opportunity to kill it. But noooo, he has to wait until everything gets dramatic! Sorry if any of you are Legolas fans, but he really bugs me.


	3. Count Saruman

_**Count Saruman?**_

Gandalf recoiled as the door slammed shut, blocking his escape, and he whirled around, seeing Saruman advancing slowly down the stairs from his throne. He raised his staff threateningly, then he and Gandalf attacked each other with invisible thrusts of magic, tossing each other back and forth. Eventually, after a heated battle of invisible forces, Gandalf was thrown backward onto the floor and pinned. Saruman chuckled. "Brave, but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You are impossibly outnumbered."

Gandalf squinted up at him. "Eh?"

Saruman shook his head, an expression of confusion coming across the wizard's face. "Oops, wrong script. Apologies, Gandalf. I thought I was talking to Mace Windu for a moment there. We _were_ attacking each other with the Force a moment ago."

Gandalf just gave him a quizzical look. "And you wonder why I'm rebelling against you? You make no sense, Saruman."

The White Wizard grinned. "Just call me Count Dooku."

* * *

Ah, a not-so-subtle prod at the fact that both Count Dooku and Saruman are played by the same actor. :D


	4. Easter Egg

_**Easter Egg**_

Saruman stalked angrily through his gardens, peering under hedges and up into trees, gripping his staff so tightly that his hand began to feel sore. He glared over at the Gray Wizard that was sitting under one tree. "Alright, alright Gandalf! I give up! Where did you so cleverly hide the last Easter egg?" The Gray Wizard laughed, pointing at Saruman himself. The White Wizard looked confused, then Gandalf came over and pointed at Saruman's staff. He had replaced the shining, white stone in the center spikes with a pink and yellow Easter egg. Saruman smiled sheepishly, plucking the egg out from the end of his staff. "Okay, you got me."

* * *

Inspiration for this one came off of a photoshopped picture I saw on the internet. All credit for the idea goes to that person, whoever he/she is. You know who you are. And yes, Saruman's staff really does look like it had an Easter egg in it.


	5. Game of Words

_**Game of Words**_

The Fellowship sat around the tiny area, waiting impatiently as Gandalf sat on a rock, trying to remember which way to go to get through the mines. Boromir sighed, scraping his knife along the ground to draw a picture of a tree, then Aragorn came and sat next to him. "Boring, eh? Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" Boromir asked, interested.

"I say a word, and you reply whatever word first comes to mind."

"Sounds intriguing. Very well, I accept. How do we tell the winner?"

"There is no winner, nor loser. I shall begin." Aragorn looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned. "Darkness."

"Rocks."

"Cold."

"Clammy."

"Fish."

"Silver."

"Mithril."

"Dwarves."

"Gimli." Aragorn said with a smile, glancing at said dwarf.

Boromir chuckled. "Greedy"

"HEY!" Gimli shouted, tackling Boromir.

Aragorn and Sam began laughing as the dwarf wrestled the man across the rocks. "Oh!" Gandalf exclaimed suddenly. "I have abruptly figured out that I should follow my nose! Come on, all of you, and Gimli, leave poor Boromir alone."

The dwarf growled, punching Boromir one last time before getting up and following the wizard.

* * *

If you've ever played Word Association, then you know what this whole chapter means. :P I figured that they should have done something to entertain themselves while they were sitting there for hours on end.


	6. Gandalf?

_**Gandalf?**_

Bilbo peered around a corner. "Gandalf?" He went down the hall. "Gandalf? Gandalf, where are you?" He continued searching his house. Meanwhile, Gandalf kept moving from hiding place to hiding place, doing his funny little laugh as he evaded the hobbit. Bilbo kept searching, then finally gave up and stood in his kitchen, at a loss over what to do. "_Gandalf_!" he finally shouted, startling the wizard so hard that Gandalf banged his head on the rafters. "Oh, there you are!" Bilbo said with a grin.

The wizard rubbed at his forehead, grimacing, and Bilbo chuckled.

* * *

I always thought it weird how Gandalf was evading Bilbo in the beginning of the Fellowship of the Ring. Poor Bilbo was looking all over the place, then the creepy old man pops out of nowhere and says 'Just tea, thank you.' :P


	7. Gardener

_**Gardener**_

Frodo closed his book. Sam came up behind him. "You've finished it?"

"Yes, Sam, I have." He handed the gardener his book.

"_The Lord of the Rings_," he read aloud. "Hmm. Rather odd title, eh?"

"Well, what would you have called it?" Frodo asked indignantly.

"Probably _How Middle-Earth Would've Been Doomed Without Mr. Frodo's Gardener_," Sam said with a smile.

Frodo glared at him. "Hey!"

"Well, it's true. You're the one who allowed the Ring to corrupt you and make you just as bad as Gollum."

"Well, I'm not renaming it."

"You could make it a subtitle."

"I will not!"

Sam just laughed, walking out of the hobbit hole.

* * *

It's true! Middle-Earth definitely would have been doomed without Samwise Gamgee. The word 'wise' isn't in that gardener's name for no reason, after all. It always bugged me how Frodo got all the credit. :(


	8. How!

_**How?**_

The Fellowship trudged wearily across the slopes of Caradhras, wading waist-deep through the snow. Well, most of them. Boromir glared at the elf as he tried to stay upright. "How are you doing that?"

Legolas was walking lightly and easily on top of the deep snowdrifts as the rest of the Fellowship was buried. He smirked. "I'd answer, but I refuse to sink to your level."

"Why you…!" Gimli charged towards the elf, who bounded away lightly across the drifts, easily escaping the dwarf. "Get back here!" he roared, waving his axe.

* * *

This was also taken from a picture I foud online. Thanks to whoever drew it; you know who you are, and you know I'm thanking you. ;)


	9. It's Still Sharp!

_**It's Still Sharp!**_

Boromir approached the stone statue, gazing down at the broken blade before picking up the hilt and gripping it as though to test the balance of it. "The shards of Narsil," he said quietly to himself. "The very blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He ran his fingers along the edge of the blade, then drew his breath sharply as he cut the tip of his finger on the broken blade. "It's still sharp!" he exclaimed in wonder.

Over in the corner, Aragorn looked up from the book he had been reading and chuckled. "That blade has laid there for over three thousand years, untouched and unused. Of course it's still sharp."

Boromir glared at him. "An old relic from an age gone by." He dropped the hilt disrespectfully onto the ground and stormed off.

Aragorn sighed and stood, going over and picking up the fallen blade, setting it reverently on the pedestal again. _Boromir is an idiot._

* * *

Boromir is just...wow. He's such a moron in the movies. In the books, he's cool, but they make him act like such an idiot in the movies. }:(


	10. Keep Up!

_**Keep Up!**_

Legolas and Aragorn sprinted agilely across the rocky hills in pursuit of the Hobbits, when Legolas suddenly realized that Gimli was missing. Then there were loud footsteps, and the dwarf tumbled down the hill clumsily with a loud 'oof!' Aragorn laughed. "Keep up, Gimli!"

Legolas began laughing as well, pointing at the fallen dwarf. "Look, Aragorn, Gimli fell down the hill!"

The Ranger gave him an annoyed look. "One of these days, I shall cure you of your habit of stating the obvious."

* * *

Legolas is Captain Obvious. Proven fact. And Gimli is clumsy when it comes to long distance travel.


	11. Lean Forward, Lean Backward

_**Lean Forward, Lean Backward**_

The rest of the Fellowship had jumped across the chasm to safety, but then the bridge broke somewhat, leaving Aragorn and Frodo trapped on the stairs with nowhere to go. Then, to make matters worse, the base of the stairs crumbled, causing the whole thing to tilt all over the place. Frodo yelped in fright as Aragorn thought fast, leaning backward to stop it from crashing into nothingness. Then, just as Frodo was about to start screaming at the top of his lungs, he heard Aragorn…singing.

"Lean forward, lean backward, to the left, to the right!" the Ranger sang out with a happy grin. "Stand up-oh wait, we can't do that. And sitting down wouldn't do much now, would it? To the left, to the right…" he kept singing as Frodo just stared at him.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" the hobbit asked incredulously. "We're on a crumbling staircase, about to die, and all you can do is _sing_?"

"Of course not!" Aragorn declared with a chuckle. "Lean forward…" he grabbed the terrified, befuddled hobbit and leapt, coming to land safely on top of Gimli.

"Arrgh! Get off me!" the dwarf cried angrily. Aragorn kept laughing.

* * *

My sister and I were watching the Fellowship of the Ring recently, and I started laughing at this scene because it reminded me of a kids' song called "Lean Forward, Lean Backward." Here are the lyrics for those of you who are clueless as to what the song is:

"Lean forward, lean backward, to the left, to the right,

Stand up, sit down, to the left, to the right. (2x)

I am so glad that my Father in heaven

Tells of His love in the book He has given.

Wonderful things in the Bible I see,

This is the story that Jesus love me.

I'm so glad that Jesus loves me!

Jesus loves me! Jesus loves me!

I'm so glad that Jesus love me!

Jesus loves even me!

Lean forward, lean backwards, to the left, to the right,

Stand up, sit down, to the left, to the right. (2x)


	12. Obviously!

_**Obviously!**_

Aragorn was in a serious mood. "We can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion!" Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn glared at him. "Obviously! Idiot…"

* * *

Um...I don't think this scene really takes much explaining. It's in The Return of the King, towards the end.


	13. Oh, Really?

_**Oh, Really?**_

Elrond stared at his friend. "Cast it into the fire!"

Isildur chuckled menacingly, clutching the Ring in his hand. "No."

"Isildur! Cast it in _now!_"

"No! The Ring is mine!"

Elrond glared in disbelief as the man turned and began walking. "Oh, really?" the elf lord muttered. Then he charged, tackling Isildur and ripping the Ring out from his hand. He threw it down into the lava, watching as the One Ring became nothing.

"What did you do that for?" Isildur screeched.

"Oh, it's just a ring; you'll get over it," Elrond said, whacking Isildur over the head and dragging him down the mountain quickly before everything began to crumble.

* * *

Elrond: A powerful warrior elf with all sorts of weapons, skills, and immortality.

Isildur: A mere mortal who is weary, bruised, and battered after a long battle.

Conclusion: Elrond could have EASILY stopped the whole resurrectio of Sauron if he has actually done as I suggest he should have in this scene.


	14. Precious

_**Precious**_

Gollum crouched on his tiny island in the middle of the gloomy lake, stroking the One Ring. "My preciousssss….my preciousssss…" then he trailed off cocking his head. "Such a ssstupid name it isss, preciousssss. Why did we name it Preciousssss? We should rename it, yessss…we should…"

* * *

No explanation needed.


	15. Quality Issue

_**Quality Issue**_

Frodo sneered as he reached up and grabbed the Ring, ripping it off its chain and holding it. Just as he was about to slip it onto his finger, Sam held up one hand. Wait just a moment, Mr. Frodo! I have an issue with the quality of that chain!"

The corrupted hobbit frowned, puzzled. "What?"

"That's about the fifth time that you've ripped the Ring from it's chain! You need to buy better quality chains if you want to be carrying around the evilest device in the history of Middle-Earth!"

Frodo cocked his head, bewildered as he looked down at the broken chain. "You know, you have a point…"

* * *

I'm not kidding in this scene, either. Frodo has ripped the ring off of it's chain quite a few times.


	16. Scarecrow

_**Scarecrow**_

Frodo and Sam walked slowly through the field, then Sam halted suddenly. "What's wrong?" Frodo asked.

Sam pointed to a scarecrow. "Is there something wrong with this picture?" he asked, his expression amused. Frodo looked at the scarecrow in confusion, then laughed when he realized what his gardener was pointing out. There were three, large crows perched on the scarecrow, which, obviously, was not supposed to happen.

"Maybe we should tell Farmer Maggot that he needs a scarier scarecrow!" Frodo said between fits of laughter.

* * *

I always start giggling when I watch this part in the Fellowship of the Ring. You guys probably do as well.


	17. Showoff

_**Showoff**_

Gandalf and Bilbo sat on a hill, smoking their pipes and watching the festivities being set up below. Bilbo blew a large smoke ring, proud of himself for making one so big. Then Gandalf took a look pull at his pipe, and blew out a huge puff of smoke that formed itself into an ornate elf ship, sailing through Bilbo's ring.

"Showoff," the hobbit muttered.


	18. Spider

_**Spider**_

The four hobbits huddled under the tree roots in terror, doing their best to hide from the Ringwraith. It bent over and began sniffing at the soil, causing Frodo to raise one eyebrow and give Sam an amused look. The gardener shrugged, then muffled a scream as gigantic centipedes and worms began emerging from the dirt.

A huge, white spider crawled down Pippin's shoulder and onto his elbow, then the Ringwraith shrieked and left for no reason at all. They all breathed a sigh of relief, except for Pippin, who was still staring at the spider. He gave Merry a goofy grin. "He is my spider, and I shall name him Steve." The hobbit held the spider in one hand with a smile, stroking it with one finger.

Merry gave him a disgusted look. "You are the strangest Hobbit I have ever had the misfortune of knowing."

* * *

In this part of the Fellowship of the Ring, Pippin gives the spider a funny look, and I always got the impression that he was fascinated by it.


	19. Stop Doing That!

_**Stop Doing That!**_

Bilbo cackled with glee at the hobbits' expressions, then trotted up the path and into his house, chuckling as he took off the Ring and flipped it up in the air. "An impressive display," a voice said from behind him.

Bilbo yelped, jumping a foot in the air as he whirled around, seeing Gandalf standing by the fireplace. "H-h-how did y-you get up h-here s-so f-f-fast?" he stammered.

"That is none of your business," the wizard replied.

"Well, stop doing that! You're constantly appearing out of nowhere and scaring a few more years out of me!"

Gandalf was at a loss for words as Bilbo just glared at him.


	20. Virus

_**Virus**_

Elrond stood there, staring as Sam, Merry, and Pippin all rushed out from various places and insisted on going with Frodo. He sighed, then straightened his robe and took a pair of sunglasses from his pocket, putting them on calmly. "Hobbits are a virus…"

Gandalf cocked his head. "You're so confusing, Elrond."

"They all need to be deleted from the matrix right this instant!" the elf lord exclaimed abruptly.

Frodo's eyes widened. "Er, Gandalf…is he all right?"

* * *

Another not-so-subtle prod; this time it's a Elrond/Mr. Smith crossover. :D I also got inspiration for this from a picture on the internet.


	21. Water

_**Water**_

The four Ringwraiths rode to a halt at the doge of the river, screeching furiously as the hobbits floated away safely on the raft. "Treachery!" their leader hissed.

"Treachery of the worst sort!" his sidekick agreed.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" the third wraith screamed.

"Hurry up! Get away from the water quick!" the fourth shouted, leaping away and tackling his leader in his haste to get away form the water.

Frodo stared, then the four hobbits began laughing. "What? You guys are scared by a little water?" Sam exclaimed.

==O==O==O==

Arwen rode hard with Frodo in front of her on the horse, going as fast as possible to escape the nine Ringwraiths that pursued her. She halted once she had cross the river, starting to mutter a spell. To her surprise, they all halted their horses at the river's edge, unwilling to go any further. "What? You're afraid of water?" the elf maiden said in shock.

Their leader hissed at her. "We haven't taken a bath in three thousand years, and we're not going to take one now!"

"Definitely not going to take one now!" his sidekick agreed.

The third growled. "She's only a tiny she-elf! We can take 'er!"

The fourth spun his horse in circles. "Whee! Who cares about the she-elf or the halfling? This is fun!"

The fifth one hissed at him. "Idiot, we need to obey Sauron's orders!"

The sixth one shrugged. "Who cares; the Ring's not going anywhere."

"But I want it!" the seventh one wailed.

The eighth whacked him to hard his hood nearly came off. "I refuse to go through that water to reach her! Let Saruman do it!"

The ninth just shook his head. "You're all stupid!" With that, he steered his horse into the river with his sword upraised, ready to fight.

Arwen stared, shrugged, then finished a spell that drowned them all. "I can't believe that water is their weakness," she muttered. "I need to make sure I tell my father that."

* * *

I always imagined the Ringwraiths acting like this if they ever spoke or showed any personality. One would be the fearless leader, one whould be the hanger-on who tries to be like the leader, one is bloodthirsty and violent, one is goofy and ridiculous...you get the picture.


	22. We're Awesome

_**We're Awesome**_

The four Ringwraiths stalked quietly through the inn room, standing in a line with their swords drawn and held before them, surveying the beds and the still forms of the sleeping hobbits. "We're awesome," their leader hissed, flourishing his sword.

"I know, right?" his sidekick agreed with him, as always.

"Let's do it!" the third exclaimed eagerly, wanting to kill something.

The fourth looked over at them. "After this, ice cream at Sauron's!" he said excitedly. The other three didn't bother contradicting him. It sounded good, and it had been quite a few thousand years since they'd last had ice cream, anyway.

They advanced on the beds, each standing above a hobbit with their swords positioned. On cue, they thrust their swords down, stabbing into the sleeping hobbits viciously. Then they ripped away the blankets, only to find… "What? Pillows? Treachery!" the leader exclaimed, whipping his sword back and forth in anger.

"Yes! Terrible treachery indeed!" his sidekick agreed, copying his leader's movements.

"I'm gonna kill 'em!" the third shouted. "I hate hobbits!"

"Look! Feathers!" the fourth said happily, tossing the fluffy white feathers up into the air and watching them settling onto his black robe.

* * *

As I have said previously, I always imagined the Ringwraiths acting like this if they ever spoke or showed any personality. One would be the fearless leader, one whould be the hanger-on who tries to be like the leader, one is bloodthirsty and violent, one is goofy and ridiculous...you get the picture.


	23. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

_**Why Didn't You Tell Me?**_

"We have only one choice," Elrond said seriously, a permanent frown on his face. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked. He whipped out his axe and charged at the ring, striking at it. There was a loud explosion, a blinding flash of light, and Gimli was tossed backwards, his axe shattered in pieces. The dwarf groaned, getting up slowly.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," the elf lord said quietly. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade…"

"Well, why didn't you tell me that _before_ I ruined my best axe!" The dwarf interrupted loudly, glaring viciously at Elrond.

Over in his chair, Legolas was trying his hardest not to laugh, and Aragorn was smirking.

* * *

Do I really need to explain this? Elrond should have told everyone that it was indescructable in the first place.


	24. Calm Down

_**Calm Down**_

"What did they steal from you?" Faramir asked.

Gollum turned away from the rock wall slowly, his face twisted in an ugly scowl. "My…_Precious_! Rghaaaaaa!"

Faramir frowned, cocking his head. "You really need to calm down, cretin. It's only a gold ring. I can get you another one, considering how I plan to take the One Ring from the hobbits."

* * *

Gollum has a nasty habit of throwing temper tantrums. This is only one such example.


	25. Entmoot

_**Entmoot**_

"What's an Entmoot?" Merry asked Treebeard.

"'Tis a gathering," he replied.

"A gathering of what?"

Pippin rolled his eyes. "Well, if it's called an _Ent_moot, then I sincerely doubt that it would be a gathering of dwarves or somesuch."

* * *

I _think_ it was Meriadoc Brandybuck who asked this utterly ridiculous question. If not, I'll switch Merry and Pippin's roles in this scene.


	26. Filthy Hobbitses

_**Filthy Hobbitses**_

Gollum crept down the cliff side towards the sleeping hobbits. "Curse them, we _hates_ them! They stole it from us, and we must get it back yes, Precious. Must have the Preciousssss…"

Frodo and Sam abruptly woke up and grabbed him, subduing him after a brief struggle, and Sam was chuckling darkly as the sniveling gray thing began crying. "It's your own fault. If you hadn't been talking to yourself an' cursing us, you might 'ave 'ad a chance at killin' us."

* * *

*Ceu Praca waves grandly at the scene that you have just read.* "Need I explain this?"


	27. Heavy

_**Heavy**_

"Are you okay, Mr. Frodo?" Samwise asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know, Sam," he replied, swaying. "It's getting heavier. The weight is almost too much to bear."

The gardener shrugged. "Take the thing off of your neck an' put et in your pocket. Bilbo stayed sane for _years_ because he never let himself be in contact with it for too long. It was always in his pocket. If you keep wearing et 'round your neck an' touching your skin, you're liable to become as corrupted as Gollum."

* * *

Has anyone ever noticed how Bilbo makes it all the way to 111 years old without letting the Ring corrupt him, and it doesn't even take _ten_ years for it to get ahold of Frodo? I blame it on Frodo's constant skin contact with the Ring. Notice how Bilbo always kept it in his pocket. I can't recall Bilbo _ever_ wearing the Ring aroung his neck.


	28. What A Stupid Plan

_**What A Stupid Plan**_

Frodo, Sam, and Gollum were crouched at the top of a cliff, watching as the Black Gate slowly opened. "Okay, on the count of three, we go in there," Frodo muttered quietly, and Sam was about to voice his agreement, when the hobbit began counting and he was forced to go along to keep him alive. "One…two…three!"

They dashed forward, only to be stopped by Gollum. "No! That will take it to Him! He wants the Precious!"

Sam reluctantly agreed. "What a stupid plan. It never would 'ave worked anyways, Mr. Frodo."

* * *

Do I need to provide an explanation? Frodo's idea of a solid infiltration plan is to _charge headlong down the cliff and straight through Sauron's front door!_ If that's not open suicide, I don't know what is.


	29. Who Am I?

_**Who Am I?**_

Gamling was helping Theoden to put on his armor, and the king of Rohan was rambling strangely about the end times, or something like that. Then he asked a loaded question. "Who am I, Gamling?"

The king's aide frowned. "You're the king of Rohan, Sire."

"Who am I?" he repeated.

Gamling rolled his eyes behind Theoden's back. "You're the king of Rohan." _Who is apparently going senile._

* * *

I understand what Theoden was rambling about perfectly, but I couldn't help but wonder what Gamling was thinking. Judging by his facial expression, he was wondering whether or not his king was losing his mind. :P


End file.
